


Never Met You

by LittleSweetCheeks



Series: Angstober [17]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Angst, End, Heartbreak, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 19:47:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21082121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSweetCheeks/pseuds/LittleSweetCheeks
Summary: His memories were forever.





	Never Met You

Spencer’s eyes were ringed red from so much crying. He’d loved with all he’d had and just like that, without any thought at all, the love had been denied. Like he didn’t even exist. When put to the test, Aaron had denied all their years of love.

Aaron stepped into the house carefully, unsure of which way this moment would take them.

“Get out.” He clenched his jaw even as fresh tears tracked down his cheeks. “Get out of my home, Aaron Hotchner. Get out of my home, my life, my memories.” A sick sort of laugh bubbled out. “My memories are forever, I’m trapped with you and what you’ve done, forever! I wish I’d never met you!”


End file.
